fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Tool For Destruction
Chapter 18 Alex was still holding Luke in a his shadows. "I didn't know you could use Shadow Magic," said Jason. "Well when one needs direct eye contact for their primary magic to work, they tend to need that opponent to moving," responded Alex. The spell didn't last long though. Luke began exerting his magical energy creating an orange aura around him. The shadows slowly began to disintegrate as more and more magic was exerted. Soon all the shadows were gone. "Well that's a problem." "Destruction Dragon's Minefield!" Luke punched his hand into the ground and filled it with his fire. "What is he doing?" asked Alex. He began to take a step forward. "Don't move!" called Jason. Alex caught himself at the last second. "What is it?" "Your friend's right," said Luke. "I've filled the all the ground around me with my magical fire. If anyone takes a step towards me you'll be walking into a minefield." "Then I won't take a step," said Jason. "Black Rocket!" Jason propelled himself upward with shooting black energy from the bottom of his shoes. He flew over to Luke and punched him in the face. Despite landing in the minefield however an explosion didn't go off. "Hey how come you didn't explode?" asked Alex. "The fire doesn't react to my magical energy," answered Luke. "It did come from me after all." "Well then in that case, Black Bullet!" Jason shot the ground in front of Luke with his attack causing flames to erupt from the ground and strike Luke. "Dragon Slayers can't eat the element that comes from themselves." "What are you doing?" ''asked Mephiles. ''"We're supposed to be getting him to join us, not kill him." "I know what I'm doing," said Jason. Luke began charging fire in his hands. He jumped in the air to match Jason's altitude. "Destruction Dragon's Megaton Grenade!" He threw it Jason with blinding speed, with him barely able to dodge it. It made contact with the ground creating a large explosion, the shockwave of which flew Jason upward. Luke flew up above Jason, propelling himself with his fire, and prepared to strike him with another Destruction Dragon's Bomb Fist. However Jason dodged and kneed him in the gut, followed by him punching Luke into the ground. Luke got back to his feet. "So strong," he murmured to himself. "Looks like I'll need to use my strongest attack." Luke began charging power in both his hands and mouth. "Dragon Slayer Secret..." he began. "Crimson Lotus: Dragon King's Charged Shell!" Luke fired three beams of cascading explosions as Jason. They fused together to create a large explosion heading straight for his target. "Not even the 4500mm Black Cannon would be able to stop that," said Mephiles. "Then we just have to go bigger." Jason cupped two of his hands together. "9000mm..." he began charging up magical energy in his hands. "Black Cannon!" Jason fired a black burst of magic from his hands, matching the Crimson Lotus: Dragon King's Charged She'll in size. The two attacks collided, resulting a giant explosion, creating a shockwave so strong that trees were ripped from their roots, stones were shattered, and Alex, who was anchoring himself with his Shadow Magic, was thrown backwards into a stone. Luke dropped to his knees, his magical power nearly depleted. "Did I get him?" "No," said a voice from behind. Luke turned to see Jason standing right behind him, not an emotion on either of there faces. He was beaten. Jason punched him in the face. "I can't move," said Luke weakly. "I won't let you use me." "Tell him this," began Mephiles. "I'm sorry to say, but I will use you," said Jason. Luke had a face of utter horror. "What are you doing?" asked Mephiles angrily. "But I won't use you anymore than anyone else in my guild." At those words Luke showed a sign of surprise. "Technically I won't be the one using you, our guild master will be the one using you. He uses all of us. I originally joined up with him because we had the same goal, to kill the ultimate evil. But he's just using me, all of us in Black Void, he doesn't care about us, so we need each other. I just realized that. A guild without a feeling of camaraderie can't grow, increase its power. In order for us to realize our goals, we need to work together." Jason held out his hand to Luke. "Will you help us?" Luke smiled. "I'd love to take you up on your offer," he started. "But like I said before, I can't move." Jason helped him to his feet and walked over to Alex. "Ouch," he said rubbing his head. "Why'd you guys do that?" "Sorry Alex we just got a little carried away," said Jason. "Actually I don't think I've been formally introduced to either of you," said Luke. "Oh well I'm Alexander Doomkaiser, but you can call me Alex." "And I'm Jason Gaebolg, guild ace of Black Void." "So that's the name of my new guild huh. Sounds pretty ominous." "I can't believe that worked," said Mephiles. "I can't either." "What was that?" asked Alex. "Nothing."